A Selfie With Sora
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Using his new Gummi Phone, Sora decides to use it to take a friendship picture of himself, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Unfortunately for the others, the spiky-haired boy soon finds that the simple task of taking a selfie is far too complicated for someone like him... One-shot.


**Hey, guys. Here's a new one-shot I came up with, inspired while taking a selfie with the Gummi Phone while playing Kingdom Hearts 3. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Is this thing on?" Sora asked, frowning as he tapped away at the screen of his new handheld device.

"Of course it is!" Donald frowned as he faced palmed. "Can't you tell by the fact you just set it to camera mode, Sora?"

"Gwarsh, take your wing away from your face, Donald!" Goofy advised. "That ain't gonna look nice for the picture! You need to put a smile on that beak!"

Sora was stood on the shore on Destiny Islands. Donald and Goofy were on his right while Riku and Kairi stood on his left. They were all gazing at the Gummi Phone he was holding above them in his hand. All of them were getting ready for the picture he was about to take of all five of them.

"Wow! A phone that can actually take pictures!" Kairi giggled bubbly. "This is gonna make a wonderful friendship portrait of the five of us!"

Riku smirked with a fold of his arms. "That is if Sora ever masters the hard-to-earn skill of taking a picture he happens to be in."

"Hey, this is no sweat, Riku!" Sora made a face at the older boy. "I know perfectly well how to take a selfie!"

"Did you call me, Sora?" asked Selphie, who popped up out of nowhere.

Focusing on getting the picture he was about to take just right, Sora didn't answer as he held his Gummi Phone in his hand, pointing it towards himself, his two partners in fighting Hearthless and two lifelong best friends.

"You guys ready?" he asked the others. "I need you to put on nice, big smiles!"

"Just take the stupid picture, Sora!"

"SHUT UP, DONALD!"

Sora took a moment to recompose himself after the duck annoyed him, then brought back his smile as he prepared to take the picture.

"All for one…" he announced.

"…AND ONE FOR ALL!" choured the others, smiling and posing for the Gummi Phone held in front of them.

There was a soft click as Sora took the picture.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Kairi exclaimed, eagerly reaching for the Gummi Phone to take a look at the image captured of her and her friends.

Lowering the phone in his hands, Sora held it before him and the others so they could all see the picture he had just taken.

The smiles on their faces instantly disappeared.

There was no trace any of them on the phone's screen.

"Gwarsh!" Goofy exclaimed. "The picture's completely blank!"

"_Sora!_" Donald hissed, glaring at the spiky-haired boy. "You completely messed it up!"

"H-How?" Sora protested, aghast. "I don't understand! How did I mess up?!"

"Maybe because…" Riku said simply, "…you had the tip of your finger completely covering the lense!"

"Silly Sora!" Kairi giggled. "You can't take a picture of anything if you're gonna block the camera!"

A sweatdrop ran down the side of Sora's head as he grinned sheepishly. "No sweat! I'll just take another pic of us without doing that!"

"And make sure you don't mess up this time!"

Trying to take the higher ground, Sora ignored Donald's grumbling as he held the phone above them all again. He removed his fingertip from the lense of the camera, resulting in the smiling faces of him and his friends appearing on the screen, ready to be captured.

"Ready?" Sora called, bracing himself to take the picture. "All for one…"

"…AND ONE FOR ALL!" the others finished.

Sora tapped the red icon on the screen to snap the image of him and his friends…

…when there was a small buzz from the Gummi Phone as the screen went blank. The sight of the group disappeared to be replaced by an icon that resembled the outline of a battery with a line through it. It flashed a few times before vanishing as the phone went completely dead.

All five of the friends' faces were filled with dismay.

"What happened?" Kairi exclaimed.

"It looks like the Gummi Phone's battery has died," said Riku.

"Oops! Sorry, guys! My bad!" Sora looked around at his friends with a bashful smile. "I guess I forgot the charge it up before bringing it out today!"

Riku groaned, his shoulders sagging as he gazed up at the sky in disbelief while Kairi let off a soft sigh.

"There goes our friendship portrait!" Goofy said disappointedly.

Donald didn't say a word. He closed his eyes with a silently shake of his head – before suddenly delivering a clout to Sora.

"Ow!" Sora cried as he raised his hand to rub the spot on his head where he'd been hit – before his jaw fell open as he realised he had dropped his handheld device onto the sandy shore where they stood.

A horrified yell escaped the dim-witted spiky-haired boy as a wave lapped around his feet – and washed over the Gummi Phone, destroying it completely.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
